A Match Made In Heaven
by tic-tacs
Summary: AU: Two people, two worlds. He thought that he would never be good enough for her and she thought that love would over come all. As fate would have it, both of them are proved wrong and temptation has never been sweeter.
1. My Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

A/N: ok so this is one of my old stories that I have edited, combined and reposted. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------

**A Match Made In Heaven**

-------------------------

_My Hero_

* * *

" Buyo! Come back here." Kagome screamed as she chased after the chubby cat that had escaped from his cage. It was his monthly check up again, which Buyo hated very much so Kagome had to put him in a cage to prevent him from running away. Somehow Buyo had managed to escape anyways.

" Gotcha!" Kagome held onto Buyo tightly as the chubby cat tired to run away again.

" Miss Higurashi" A man dressed in a black suit with sunglasses walked towards her

" You can't just run after your cat like that. What if you got lost or hurt?" Kagome sighed. She loved her parents very much but she hated the fact that she always had to have bodyguards around her. Her family was the richest family in Japan and that was why she had to have bodyguards. At least that's what her parents had said. She didn't want bodyguards but then she wasn't someone who disobeyed her parents.

Just then the bodyguard stopped walking and was staring at something. Kagome looked behind her and there was a man in a baboon mast behind her holding a knife.

" Don't move or she's going to die." He said evenly as if it was an everyday thing to say. Kagome couldn't believe it, it was Naraku. He hated the Higurashi family because they forced him to go bankrupt.

Kagome turned around and thought she saw something in the ally. A pair of amber orbs were staring at her. She tired to look away but she couldn't take her eyes off them.

" What are you looking at?" Naraku looked in the same direction as she was looking at but didn't see anything. Kagome blinked, whoever was there before was gone. All of a sudden she heard a slash and a thud. Naraku lay there lifelessly she looked from his limp body to the person who had done it. It was those same pair of orbs; he had silver hair and cute ears that stuck onto the top of his head. His clothes were torn and he had many scratches on him. She was about to thank him when her bodyguards rushed up and seized him.

" Don't get too close to him, miss Higurashi." They led her back to the limo before she had a chance to thank him.

" Here…go get yourself deodorant or something, you reek!." One of the guards tossed him some money before heading back to the limo.

--

Kagome slowly slinked into the leather couch that was already occupied with her mother who was blabbing about how thankful she was. Kagome wasn't listening to her mother even though she knew it was rude not to listen to someone when they're talking but her thoughts kept on going back to the silver haired boy who had saved her earlier that afternoon. Who was he? Kagome knew that by his clothes and scratches that he was homeless. Her bodyguards were always suspicious of homeless people. They kept on saying that she should never talk to one or even look at one. She didn't get it though, to her everyone was equal, rich or poor.

" Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with a worried look. Kagome didn't seem to hear her as she was staring into space.

"Huh? Oh I'm just tired. I'm going to go sleep now." She ran up the long narrow stairway and headed into her room before her mother could get another word in.

The walls of her room were painted a very light shade of blue. Her room was about the size of a small apartment. She had a walk in closet, which was about the size of a regular room and a flat screen TV in the corner across from the bed. Her desk was beside the bed, which was also across from the bathroom door. She had a whole entertainment center up in her room because she spent most of her time in her room.

Kagome flopped herself onto her queen-sized bed and stared at her empty ceiling. She tried to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to know more about him, like his name. There was something that attracted her to him but she didn't really know what. She could feel that there was something special about him; she can't imagine what it must feel like to be all alone in the world.

She made up her mind. The next day she would go see him, with that settled she drifted into sleep.

--

Kagome gulped as looked below her, it didn't seem that far down so she decided to jump. The rose bush below her cushioned her landing somewhat but she got scratched in a few places so she concluded that it was not a wise decision. Whose idea was it anyways to plant a rose bush below her window? Why couldn't they plant something like a big tree so she could climb down it? She had told her parents that she was working on a project and was going to stay in her room. They believed her without a second thought and why wouldn't they? She was the perfect daughter, and she didn't even believe it herself. Never in a thousand years would she of believed it if someone went up to her and told her that she would lie to her parents, sneak out her window, fall in to a rose bush all for a street boy she didn't know.

Slowly Kagome crept toward the garage where her favorite car lay there waiting for her, a metallic blue convertible. She had gotten it for her sixteenth birthday; around the same time she had gotten her license. She felt lucky that she had decided to leave it in the back garage, it was much easier to sneak out. Since it was still fairly early everyone was either asleep or on his or her way to breakfast. She had to skip breakfast because she needed the low security to get her car out. Sure there were still a lot of security around the estate but she knew that the guards weren't exactly very alert in the morning so it was her only chance.

The car let out a soothing purr as it glided gracefully through the back gate. Mornings were always fairly cool, especially in the country where her family estate was located. She smiled at her reflecting in the mirror as she let the top down allowing the gentle breeze to comb its way through her dark manes. She parked her car in the garage of a small house that was located in the city. Her parents got her the little house in the city for her when she started attending Crimson Cross High, a super elite school for the rich, she was to stay there during her school year which only lasts from September to late march. It was her first year going there and since it was the end of the school year she didn't need to live in the small house by herself anymore.

The reason that the school year was so short was because it was for children whose parents owned big companies and would one day take over for their parents. They needed time to work along side their parents so the school makes them study extra hard so they can learn all of the material in a short amount of time. Her parents thought that it was important for her to concentrate on her studies so they bought her a small house in the city that is located much closer to the school than her real home.

Kagome locked the garage door and headed for downtown, where she had seen the boy last. Upon leaving her house she didn't notice a gang eyeing and following her. Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she hadn't had breakfast yet. She walked into a quaint little sandwich shop and bought her favorite sandwich, grilled chicken sub. Just as she was about to take a bite out of her breakfast a strong masculine hand covered her mouth a bit more tightly than she would've liked. She saw a thin, long shiny knife in the corner of her eye and tensed.

Kagome felt another person push her into a nearby ally. The knife was still pointed at her throat but she told herself not to panic. All the alarms went off in her head when she saw that there was not only two but six guys dressed in baggy clothes looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. Now it was time to panic, time to panic big time. This is it, Kagome said to herself as she looked up at the guy who was holding her. He was talking to another guy, who looked like the leader judging from the way everyone circled him. While her captor was distracted she kneed him in the family jewels and made a run for her life. She panted as she ran down the ally, a horrible mistake that she was about to pay dearly for. It was a dead end; there was nowhere to go. Kagome hung her head in defeat as she shut her eyes tightly and embraced the coldness of the knife that was once again placed at the side of her throat.

" The prettier they are that more feisty they are." The gang leader chuckled lightly as he traced his claws along the side of her cheek. Kagome tired to pull away but immediately stopped when she felt her throat touch the freezing cold metal knife. He felt her move slightly away from him and let out a low growl. He bent down until his eyes met her eyes; his nose was inches away from hers. Kagome felt his warm breath; his eyes glowed of a dark amber color. Kagome let out a little gasp as she gazed into the amber orbs. Could it be? She asked her self; no she couldn't believe it but those eyes. There was something about those eyes that separated them from 'his' eyes. Even though the color was the same she didn't feel the same warmth from them like she had felt from his eyes.

Kagome was sure that whoever that guy standing in front of her was he wasn't 'him'. Kagome was broken from her thoughts when the guy in front of her tilted her chin. " Like what you see?" He gave her a grin that showed his sharp fangs. She bit her lip and kept quiet, she was not ready for what came next. All of a sudden she heard five loud thuds followed closely by five bodies hitting the ground, all of the men who surrounded her were on the ground groaning in pain. The leader looked around and saw nothing but darkness from the corners of the ally. All of a sudden a claw came out of no where and slashed him across the chest, he lay there covered in his own blood, too shocked or scared to move.

The figure stood in the corner, not moving an inch cloaked in the darkness. I'm saved Kagome thought to herself as she let out a sigh of relief. The un-moving figure suddenly took a step toward her; causing her heart to beat faster than it had been beating when the knife was at her throat. Maybe it was the darkness or maybe it was the fact that he single handedly brought down a whole gang but something told her that maybe she wasn't saved just yet. There were a lot of maybes but as far as she was concerned she was far from being safe. As he walked closer she was able to see his feature more accurately, then to her surprise she caught a glimpse of gold that comforted her. It was 'him', she was sure of it now. Even though he seemed dangerous she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but comfort.

She took a step closer to him but to her surprise he took a step back. It was almost like he was scared of her, unsure of what to do next she took another step closer and he continued to retreat. Now she was frustrated, why did he keep on retreating? It couldn't be that he was scared of her, he could knock her out with one punch, so then what was it? Kagome decided that taking another step forward was no good, he would just continue to retreat, she was confused and frustrated at the same time.

" Who are you?" Kagome asked the only question that seemed to pop up in her mind at that minute. He didn't answer but didn't back up when she took another step toward him.

" Why would you care?" His voice was dry but the words he spoke were icy cold. Kagome didn't know what to do now; she figured that he was probably hungry so she held out her sandwich.

" Here, take it you must be hungry."

" I'm not some charity case, don't think I went out of my way to save you." He spat furiously before mumbling, "They were in my way." He started to walk away but then felt a tiny tug at his sleeve. As he turned around to look at her his eyes widened. His gaze was locked into those gravitating hazel eyes of hers, but what surprised him the most was the concern in her eyes. At that moment he realized that what she felt was true concern and not pity at all. There was a moment of silence before he reached out his hand to the sandwich that she was still holding out to him. Kagome took this chance and pulled him out of the dark. She stared at him in awe; he had the most beautiful amber orbs, they looked even more mesmerizing in the light. His long silver hair looked so silky and soft, on the top of his head were a pair of ears. She looked from his breath taking features to his amazingly cute ears. Kagome blushed when she saw the ears twitch, indicating that he knew she was staring at them.

" You're…." Kagome couldn't finish the sentence because she was blushing so much.

" …a freak." He finished looking away. No, she thought to herself, you're incredibly hot she wanted to say but that wouldn't have been appropriate so she decided to state the obvious instead. " No…a hero." She finished when she finally caught her breath.

He looked at her in disbelief, maybe his intuition was right and she was different. No, but she said I was a hero but she probably thinks I'm a freak at the same time. He shook those thoughts out of his head, he can't trust anyone, the last time he put his trust in someone they ended up selling him to medical research. They always want something; no one's nice to me just because. He kept on telling himself that yet he couldn't help but trust her.

"My name is Kagome." She smiled at him, a genuine smile that made him lose all of his thoughts.

" Uh…Inuyasha." He grunted; did he actually see himself being friends with her? He dismissed the thought, even if he wanted to be her friend it was impossible, she would never want to be his friend and besides she was probably just being nice.

He looked down at her hand and saw that she was still holding the sandwich. He reluctantly took the sandwich, and sniffed it. It didn't smell like it was poisoned and it smelled pretty good. He was very hungry because he hadn't eaten in two days, and even then it was a case of rotten oranges the grocery store had thrown out. He devoured the sandwich with three bites and blushed when he saw her staring at him. His stomach wasn't satisfied with the small sandwich, it grumbled which made Inuyasha blush. Kagome giggled, now Inuyasha was redder than a beet.

" Well, since you're still hungry and I haven't eaten yet how about you come to my house for lunch?" A raindrop landed on Inuyasha's nose making him sneeze. Why is she being so nice to me? Inuyasha was getting suspicious but he was hungry and it was better than staying in his tiny shelter made from boxes and crates that he called home. He agreed and followed her down the street toward the small house.

" You know, I could be a rapist for all you know." Kagome laughed at that but she looked up and saw that he was serious. She thought it was cute how he was still trying to protect her, but now she thought it was time for her to return the favor.

" Perhaps, but I'm just going to pretend I'm a naïve, innocent girl who just invited her newly made friend to lunch." She turned the key to the large oak door and signaled him to follow her.

" Don't pretend, you are naive and innocent." And cute too, he smiled inwardly before following her, she was lucky that he wasn't dangerous he thought to himself before entering the house, the first one he had been in ever since his mother died.

Kagome thought about what he said and bit her lip, now that she thought about it she didn't know if it was such a great idea to bring him to an empty house with no one but him and her. She should've opted for a restaurant instead. She smiled as she saw him inspecting her house with an amazed look; something told her that she could trust him.

_TBC…_

* * *

So. . . . what do u think? Please review!

Until next time….

Ja ne


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: do not own, do not own, do not own.

A/N: Well there you go, the second chap. One of my longest chaps, so please review.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**A Match Made In Heaven**

**------------------------------**

_Unexpected Visitor_

_

* * *

_

Kagome stared in amazement, she knew that it was rude to stare but she couldn't help it and plus he didn't seem to notice. He wolfed down the food that was placed on the table while Kagome seemed to have trouble swallowing even a bite. After what seemed like hours he seemed to finish eating or so Kagome thought. He finally noticed that she was staring at him and he turned his face to the window watching the rain droplets fall, hiding his slight blush from embarrassment.

Kagome found herself unable to take her eyes off of him, not because of his incredible eating speed but for him. She had never seen anyone with such a well-built body and such a perfect face. She didn't even think plastic surgery could make someone half as handsome as him. His lack of manners and street-boy like qualities made her feel comfortable and at ease, unlike when she was around the other boys her parents introduced.

The rain was pouring down like there was no tomorrow and Inuyasha continued looking out the window, his golden sun-liked orbs held so many emotions. Kagome wanted to know what he was thinking but was afraid to ask. As if sensing her questioning and staring he turned around and faced her.

" Why are you being so nice to me?" His voice was filled with curiosity and suspicion. Maybe she drugged the food? Inuyasha thought for a moment before shaking that idea out of his head, she was just girl. But then he thought the same thing the last time and he ended up being stuck in a lab as a lab rat. She seemed harmless but things were not as they seemed, he learned that the hard way.

" Do I need a reason to be nice to you?" Kagome asked slightly mad at him because he was suspicious of her. He looked from her to the window and stood up.

" You're right, I'm sorry. I should get going." His voice held no emotion this time as he retreated out of the kitchen and into the living room where the front door was. " Thanks for the meal."

" You can't go out there!" Kagome chased after him, nearly tripping over the couch.

" Why not?" His voice now sounded edgy, as if she was denying him of his freedom. Kagome didn't want him to leave and get soaked in the rain since he had nowhere to go but the main reason was because she liked his company. He didn't treat her like she was some sort of china that would break if treated slightly rough, or like she was the heir to the Higurashi fortune. She felt a bit twisted at that, she can never let him know about her family or he might not treat her the same.

" Because I don't want to stay in the house by myself when there's a huge storm going on outside and plus you'll get pneumonia." He shoved his hands into his pockets and continued walking toward the door.

" You just pity me, well don't. I've been taking care of myself ever since I was seven years old. This is not the first rainstorm I've seen." Kagome ran up to him and blocked the door. "I'm scared to stay in this house by myself, stay with me? Please?"

He looked at her like she was some kind of mental case. This girl was so stupid. Didn't she know not to invite strangers into their homes? He had warned her earlier but didn't press the matter because he was really hungry.

" Like I said before what makes you feel that it's safe to be in an empty house with me? I could rob your house and kill you for all you know."

" If you were going to kill me and rob me you would've done so a long time ago." Kagome stated confidently but she could not hide the small hesitation in her voice. " Just stay with me, please?" He couldn't say no to her pleading eyes and finally gave in. Staying with her would be better that outside being soaking wet anyways.

" Whatever." He flopped himself onto the sofa and began picking at his nails.

Kagome suddenly realized what she had done, she invited a boy she didn't know, homeless no less and let him stay with her. He was enough to snap her neck with one hand. Her parents would kill her if they ever found out but it's not like they'll ever find out. Just then the doorbell rang, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. She opened the door and found a very drenched Kouga on the other side. Out of reflex she slammed the door in his face and turned her attention to Inuyasha who was now watching a show on the mating habits of wolves.

" What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she dragged him by the shirt collar heading upstairs. She ignored him and continued dragging him up the narrow staircase. She opened the door to the guest room and threw him in.

" Get dressed." Kagome ordered before heading down the stairs once more.

" I am dressed! You don't see me naked do you!" Kagome blushed at the thought of Inuyasha naked but she had no time for that.

" There's some of my father's clothes in the drawer over there" She pointed to a small oak drawer not far from the bed. "Change into those clothes and come down." She ordered, telling him that he didn't have a choice.

" Oh and what ever you do don't mention anything about being homeless and just play along with what I say." With that she disappeared out of the room and closed the door, leaving Inuyasha alone in the fairly large bedroom.

She took a deep breath as she headed to the door, wincing at the loudness of the continuous doorbell ringing. Kagome was afraid that if she didn't go answer it anytime soon then he was going to break the bell. She exhaled the breath she was holding and opened the door, reveling a very wet and angry Kouga.

" Kagome! Why did you shut the door on me?" Kagome thought hard for a good convincing lie but couldn't think of one. " Er…I thought you were that pesky sales man." She mentally slapped herself. Sales man? She couldn't believe that the best thing she came up was sales man. Kouga would be stupid if he actually believed that.

" Oh, that's ok. Can I come in?" Kouga asked, Kagome wanted to scream no but nodded slightly seeing as she had no choice. Kouga stepped into the room and started taking off his jacket but didn't stop at that. Kagome turned around and found a shirtless Kouga standing in front of her.

" Uh...Kouga what are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously as she shifted around him uncomfortably.

" I have been in these soaked freezing clothes for nearly two hours and if I don't get them off I'm going to catch pneumonia. Man, I never knew your house was so hard to find, I shouldn't of let my driver drop me off at the school." He was about take his pants off too before Kagome started to push him towards the bathroom.

" Um…Kouga I think you should go into the bathroom where you can have some privacy." Kouga smiled at Kagome but didn't budge. " That's so considerate but you don't have to be so shy around me, I mean you'll get to see so much more of me when we're family."

Kagome didn't know what he meant by that but didn't want to find out.

" Go to the bathroom before you get water over my clean carpets then." She ran ahead of him and ran into the guest room where Inuyasha was changing but didn't even to knock. Inuyasha was standing before the bed shirtless trying to decide which shirt to wear when Kagome ran in.

" Hey! I could've been naked!" Kagome didn't even look at him as she took a pair of sweat pants out of the drawer and grabbed one of the shirts that Inuyasha was looking at and dashed out without even noticing his existence.

Kagome bumped into Kouga who was heading towards the guest room looking for her. She shoved Kouga in the direction of the bathroom, despite his complaining about being able to walk fine on his own. She pushed Kouga into the bathroom none too gently and threw the set of clothes on his head before slamming the door shut.

Kagome turned around and crashed into someone's bare chest. She looked up at Inuyasha and stepped back. " Why aren't you dressed?" Kagome asked exhausted.

" You took the shirt that I was going to wear." He answered simply. Kagome rubbed her temples; it was like talking to a child.

" You were staring at those shirts for nearly ten minuets and now you're telling me that the one I took is the one you were going to wear?" She gritted her teeth. Inuyasha shrugged as he watched Kagome stomp into the guest room and came out with a random red shirt and threw it at him, which he caught without much attempt.

"Just put it on! God, how long does it take a guy to choose a shirt? You take longer than I do." Inuyasha just looked at the shirt.

" I don't like this shade of red." He smirked, she could tell now that he was just trying to annoy her now. She glared at Inuyasha who sighed and shrugged into the shirt.

Kagome marched down the stairs and flopped into the couch. Inuyasha could be so childish sometimes. Kagome stopped at that thought. Sometimes? She barely knew the guy! She knew him for what two hours and they were fighting like they were an old married couple. She didn't know why but she just felt so comfortable around him, like they were the best of friends.

Inuyasha sat on the other end of the couch as he continued to watch the show that he was watching before Kagome dragged him upstairs. Inuyasha soon tuned out the television with his thoughts. He barely knew the girl but he felt like he knew her for a very long time. He looked at the girl sitting on the other side of the couch and suddenly it hit him. He knew that he had seen her before and now he remembered. The girl looked extremely like her, Kikyo. His heart skipped a beat when he thought about her. He imagined Kikyo waking blindly down a cliff and grinned.

" Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice drifted into his ear as she scooted closer to him. " You're watching a show on the birth of baby wolves and you're grinning? Are you ok?" He suddenly turned his gaze to the TV that was showing what he could only describe as the most disturbing thing in the world and they say birth was a miracle of life, more like the horror of life.

" Oh, I was just thinking of something."

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kouga looking down at her, wearing the clothes she gave him. " Who's the guy?" Inuyasha turned around at the familiar voice and locked gazes with Kouga.

" You!" They both screamed at the same time. Kagome stared at them, not knowing what they were talking about but they knew each other and that was definitely bad. Very bad.

"You!" They both screamed at the same time. Kagome stared at them, not knowing what they were talking about but they knew each other and that was definitely bad. Very bad.

Stillness filled the room, Kagome didn't know what was going to happen next but she knew that they weren't going to shake hands with each other and tell her it was all a joke any time soon. She fidgeted with her bracelet while observing the staring contest nervously. Inuyasha let out a low growl as Kouga flexed his claw, but neither moved an inch.

Kagome felt a chill down her spine, maybe she left the window open but she knew that the two tense guys in her living room was the cause of that. Kagome continued to fidget with her bracelet, then there was a snap. All the precious stones from her bracelet fell onto her now not so clean carpet floor. Immediately she kneeled down at started scrambling for them, it was very precious to her and she couldn't lose any of it. Both guys snapped out of their trance when they realized that Kagome was on the ground looking for her bracelet pieces. Inuyasha dropped down to the carpet so fast that you could feel the wind. He picked up four pieces of stone before he heard Kouga clear his throat. Inuyasha stood up to acknowledge Kouga but his face was met with a fist. The pieces of rocks fell from Inuyasha's hands as he braced himself with a nearby table.

Kagome jumped up just in time to see Inuyasha break the table. That was an expensive table, Kagome thought sourly but when she saw the poor boy lying on top of broken wood and glass she scolded herself for worrying about the table. "You bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he wiped some blood away from the corner of his mouth. He gained his balance and stood up, his amber eyes glazed with hatred. Kouga sneered "You had that coming mutt." He said as a matter-of-factly. Inuyasha began to say something but was interrupted by Kouga. " A filthy mutt like you have no right to pick up _my_ future wife's things, heck you don't even deserve the breathe the same air as a beauty such as herself."

Inuyasha launched himself onto Kouga, how dare he say those things about him. Everything he said was bullshit, except the fact that Kagome was a beauty for she really was medicine for sore eyes. Inuyasha waited for Kouga's well-built body to hit against his own but it never came. Instead he felt thin, gentle arms around his waist. He looked down and saw that it was Kagome who was hugging him, he must of thought it was a dream if his face wasn't hurting from Kouga's previous blow. He forced his amber orbs off Kagome and looked at the now very red Kouga. Inuyasha's shocked face turned into a sneer, he found the look on his face priceless it was definitely a Kodak moment.

He felt her arms slowly loosen around him, he was reluctant to let her go but he knew this neither the time nor place to get attached.

"Kagome! What.." Kouga began but stopped when he noticed Kagome walking towards him.

"Kouga…." Kagome gritted her teeth, her words seeped out of her mouth like poison. " What did you mean your… future …wife!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha folded his ears slightly to avoid becoming deaf. He observed Kouga's expression and almost felt pity. Even though Kouga was strong enough to knock Kagome unconscious, he feared her like no one else. When a woman is mad, all hell breaks loose. Every man knows that, even Kouga.

He liked the fact that Kagome was so close to him but somehow this wasn't how he imagined their first hug, her hands on his throat. "Ka..gome…you're…chok..ing…me…" Kouga groaned but felt her grip on his throat loosen. He gasped for air as Kagome's hands finally left his throat. " Oh my darling Kagome you are so cute when you get angry. Well I was going to invite you to dinner and then tell you this but since this mutt interrupted us I will tell you now. You listen up too mutt" Kouga grinned and stood up straight as if he was going to announce a letter from the king. " Mr. Higurashi has decided that I was the best choice for you and that since you loved me so much we deserve happiness. So, get shopping Kagome! We're getting married in three months!" Kouga cheered and even did a little victory dance, yes, the all mighty Kouga did a victory dance. Kagome stood there like a stone statue covered in cement, Inuyasha looked shocked as well.

After five minuets of shock Kagome hit the roof once more. " I have a few things to say to you Kouga! One, if you ever call me darling again I will make sure you eat your meals through a straw" Kagome pondered on that thought, how was she ever going to keep to that promise? But at that moment she couldn't care less.

" Second!" she continued " I will not marry you, and why the hell did you make my dad believe that I loved you!" Kagome spat at him, her face turning red from all the yelling. Kouga waited patiently for Kagome to finish and then spoke.

" Alright my little angel I won't call you that anymore. And just to clear my name I did not make him believe that, actually if you will believe it, he was the one who called me and proposed this idea. He said that you didn't know what was good for yourself and also your mother had told him that it was his job to find you a suitable husband and of course someone to help you run the business. You're not one to disobey you parents are you? I for one am very grateful to your father."

Kouga gave Kagome one of his million dollar smiles that dazzled dozens of girls at a time but had no effects on Kagome. That was what Kouga liked about Kagome, she was challenging and he has never turned away from a challenge before. He pulled out a velvet blue box from the pocket of the sweatpants Kagome gave him and opened the box. In there lay the crystal pink diamond ring that had been in her family for generations. It was the only piece of jewelry that was never replaced; it was a big deal in their family as all the women in their family had worn it on their wedding day. When she saw that ring she knew he was serious and it meant that this wedding was an order, whether she liked it or not it was going to happen.

Kouga took Kagome's limp hand and slipped on the glittery ring, it fit perfectly as it had with all the other Higurashi brides. Her hand flinched when she felt Kouga's finger entwine in hers, a horrible chill ran down her spine. Inuyasha just stood there shocked, confused and a bit angry. Though he didn't know why, he hardly knew her and yet he was…jealous. He shook that thought out of his head and glued his gaze to the shocked girl standing a foot away from him.

" Kagome, will you marry me?" Kouga asked as he bent down on one knee, it wasn't like she had any other option. To answer his proposal she simply nodded her head slowly, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would start bawling her eyes out.

She turned her head and tried to find comfort in his warm amber eyes but the only thing she saw was cold hard eyes that reflected pure isolation. Inuyasha saw the pleading look in her chocolate brown eyes but bit back on his feelings. Though he didn't know her very well, he felt like he just lost everything. The four hours he had spent with her was the happiest he had been in eleven years and he would never forget it. He was forever grateful to Kagome for giving him food, shelter, clothing and most of all concern and kindness but it was time to face the cold, harsh, world once again but that wasn't what made him sick to his stomach.

Without a second glance at her flawless face he turned around and walked out the door, heavy rainwater swallowed his body whole as his figure disappeared out the door. What had bothered him the most was that there was nothing he could do in his power to help her, Kouga was rich and successful and she deserved only the best. What could he possibly offer her? But one thing kept ringing in his head, repeated over and over again; she was all his.

TBC………

* * *

Not that bad of a cliffhanger. Please R&R for this very long chapter. Until next time….

Ja ne


	3. Cakes, Caviar, And A Talking Box

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu n co.

A/N: Enjoy and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A Match Made In Heaven**

---------------------------------

_Cakes, Caviar And A Talking Box_

_

* * *

_

Dinner was quieter than usual, Kagome stared at her food but her appetite was not present. While she watched everybody else eat, she realized how proper they all ate. She missed Inuyasha's wild eating manners. Despite his horrid eating habits, it had actually made her feel more comfortable. He had given off care and warmth, unlike her house where everybody was so uptight and proper. Her father had insisted that Kouga stay for dinner and Kouga being the perfect 'gentlemen' accepted his offer. He even thanked him for saving her from a hobo, a hobo! Well actually her father would never say hobo, instead he said a financially challenged person who lived on the street. Kouga however, had informed her father that the slang for 'those kind of people' was the word 'hobo'.

Kagome almost wanted to scream when he asked if she had thanked Kouga, to her father she would always be daddy's little girl. She hadn't asked to be saved, even with all his faults Inuyasha was still the best person that she had ever met. How dare Kouga describe him as a hobo!

With a shower and new clothes Inuyasha looked like he was good enough to be a model. He didn't look like all those prissy playboys that she was used to seeing, he looked modest yet with a sense of danger. She longed to see his well toned body and mesmerizing face once more.

Kagome felt a rush of relief over her as dinner finally ended. Her mother was on one of her shopping trips again, so that left her with her business obsessed father and suck up fiancé. She let out a big yawn as the two of them moved into the family room to talk more about business, Kagome followed. Kagome's eyelids felt heavy as she sat on one of the leather couches listening to the two men chatter like women in a hair salon. It was still early but she felt terribly sleepy, or maybe she was just really bored but no matter what she needed to get out of there before they bore her to death.

It was very rude to leave your guest there and go to bed but it seemed that he was more interested to sucking up to her father than to actually talking to her.

When it came to the rich life, sucking up to the girl's father was much more important than charming the girl herself. With one word, her father could give her to you. That was exactly what had happened to Kagome, she didn't even know why Kouga was still sucking up. She was already his, her along with all her riches. Not that he needed the money, next to the Higurashi family Kouga's family was third, right behind the Takashi family. The only reason her father didn't choose the Takashi family was because they had three daughters and an older son who unfortunately was already married.

She couldn't take it any longer, she excused herself from the room saying that she was very tired and needed rest. Kouga offered to walk her up to her room; completely ignoring Kagome's opposition. The walk up to her room was very quiet; Kagome ignored Kouga whenever he tried to make conversation. She was still angry at him for that afternoon. When they finally reached her room, which felt like forever for Kagome, her home being so huge didn't help either. Kouga leaned in to kiss Kagome goodnight but instead she quickly shook his hand and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Playing hard to get are you, Kagome?" He murmured to himself but couldn't help contain his smirk. After all the sucking up he did to her father Kagome was finally his, whether she liked it or not. I'll be seeing you soon my little angel, and trust me I will get a kiss from you and you will enjoy it.

Kagome sat in the darkness of her room and stared at her walls. The ache in her heart hadn't left since that afternoon. The thing that surprised her most was that it wasn't the marriage that hurt her heart the most; it was his cold, distant eyes that captured her soul and heart. Though they had no special relationship and only knew each other for an insignificant part of her life, she had felt that those moments with him were more precious than anything she had experienced in her 17 years of life. She assumed that he was so cold to her because she was marrying someone that he hated, she had yet to find out why. Inuyasha had left in such a hurry, as he brushed past her he had managed to mumble a thanks but that wasn't what Kagome had wanted. Something in her body just wanted to wrap herself around his toned figure forever and never let go. She blushed at this thought; she couldn't possibly go nuts over some guy she just met today.

Kagome crawled into her silky bed sheets and lay down on her fluffy pillows. Her eyelids felt heavy and soon she was brought into a deep slumber. The wind outside howled fiercely, but suddenly stopped as if it sensed the presence that was at Kagome's windowsill. The pair of dark amber eyes watched intently, slowly a grin was present on the face. The white fangs glimmered off the moonlight. A smooth breeze blew his hair, swaying it back and forth. Slowly he opened the window and slipped in, he approached the sleeping girl and sat beside her on the floor.

"All that has to be done now is for you to say I do." He whispered in her ear, which made her stir in her sleep. Gently kissing her on the forehead he made his way out the window once more. Letting the cold breeze in as he left, Kagome pulled her blanket up and went on to dream about her encounter with Inuyasha.

--

Kagome yawned once more as she flipped through the many catalogs and magazines that were placed before her. This was not what she had been planning to do on her Saturday, apparently it never occurred to her parents that maybe she has a life to attend to. (like finding Inuyasha) Instead she was forced to wake up at six in the morning to look at wedding cake catalogs, which soon followed the catering list.

The words spun around in her head like a tornado, seventy-two different types of cakes and one hundred and twenty icings to match it with. Kagome collapsed on the glossy covers which rested on the beautifully hand made oak table in her kitchen. She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't give a damn if the cake was made with Belgian milk chocolate or Swiss chocolate imported from France. Why did it matter? People would just shove it into their mouth like savages anyways; they could use just plain chocolate for all it mattered. Another thing that really bothered her was why was Swiss chocolate imported from France? She hated the fancy life, she would take a burger and fries over caviar and truffles any day.

While she was stuck here with choosing a stupid cake, Kouga was off somewhere with her mother picking out a ring for their wedding. They were probably out in the most expensive shop in the country, or worse, they may not even be in the country anymore. Kagome yawned once more as she flipped through the magazine, for the tenth time that morning, but she just couldn't get excited. Her mind kept going back to Inuyasha, his long silver hair and those stunning amber orbs that practically burned into her. His free personality and childlike acts made her insane, what she would give to spend an entire week with him.

The urge within her was literally eating her alive now, she had to get away from stupid cakes and caviar. If this kind of torture continued she would be in the mad house by the time she's 28, married to Kouga with two kids and ruling half of the country's wealth.

Kagome almost barfed at that thought, she needed to get out of the house and quick. The magazines were suffocating her and the kitchen seemed really quiet, too quiet. She eyed around the living room and the dining room but all the servants had disappeared. They were probably all either too busy cleaning or guarding the gates. Security has gotten tighter since her last little 'breakout'.

Sighing deeply she slipped off the high stool and stared at the catalogs and magazines, she was not supposed to leave that kitchen until she had decided on a cake, the icing and the menu. Sitting there for four hours straight did not help at all, she could do them later, it's not like her parents were going to be home anytime soon. Her father was in another meeting, which could land him a billion dollar contract, for the hundredth time and his mother was of course on a wild shopping rampage, poor Kouga. Before leaving for her room, she grabbed the stack of glossy paper and took them with her, if she was to get caught; she would just say she was going out to do some research.

Grabbing a black Roots sling bag, she managed to stuff the countless magazines and catalogs in it, which was a miracle. She left her room with her hands clutched tightly around her car keys, she didn't know if taking the car was such a good idea. They were sure to notice her, hired help these days aren't so gullible anymore, which made escaping when your parents don't want you to a lot harder.

Not wanting to get caught Kagome decided to leave without her car, which meant that she had to walk into the city, it was going to be a very long walk. Her arms were a bit scratched from the bushes when she tried to push herself through it, there was a part of the fence that was broken so if she could squeeze through the bushes, then she would be out of there. After rejoicing about getting out, she soon realized just exactly how far she had to walk.

Even with her Mp3, which had a 50-hour battery life, she found the walk to be long and excruciatingly painful. The pain was stabbing through her feet by the time she walked into the city. She thought about going to her house to rest up a bit before looking for him but by the speed her heart raced, she couldn't wait for another minute. The adrenaline rushed back into her as her thoughts came clear of why she walked for two hours into the city, just the thought of him kept her going.

Then the sad truth hit her like a dodge ball in gym class, she didn't know where to start looking. She pondered on the thought, maybe if she was in danger again he would magically appear. She slapped herself, not only mentally but physically too. He wasn't her bodyguard or a genie; he was probably just passing by that time. She sighed and continued to walk, her desire to see him was chewing on her heart so badly.

" Arg! Where da hell are you!" Kagome seemed to have lost all sanity at that moment, her desperation busted out of her in the snap of a moment.

" Quit yapping will you wench! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Growled the deep masculine voice, which seemed to be coming from a rather large cardboard box in the middle of an ally, not far from where she was standing.

( A/N: I bet you're thinking it's Inu, well, how do you know it's not um…a talking cardboard box?)

Fear ran through her entire body, now she did it, she had angered an enormous cardboard box!

" I'm so sorry cardboard box! Please don't be angry!" Kagome flustered, obviously not even thinking about what she said, yes she had lost all sanity.

" Oi! What kind of retarded maniac are you anyways!" A figure appeared from inside the box, tossing it aside as he got out.

" I'm not a retarded mani-…." Kagome began to protest but her body froze like water on a cold winter day, the boy who captured her curiosity and maybe her heart in one glance stared back at her. His hair was messy and uncombed and the shirt that she had lent him had dark smudges on them and yet his eyes remained the same as always. Mesmerizing.

"Hi" he whispered and that was all he needed to say before her eyes were brimmed with tears of joy.

_TBC…_

_

* * *

_

Yes, well look at that. They magically found each other again, yay they are a match made in heaven……hmmm actually it could just be a coincidence. It's a small world after all. Review please.

Until next time…

Ja ne


End file.
